


so eine schöne welt

by 1457



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Damsels in Distress, F/M, not sure what to tag as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1457/pseuds/1457
Summary: she was the fair maiden of the town, and her very existence blessed those around her with happiness.even if it meant that her own happiness was slowly fading away.





	so eine schöne welt

she was the fair maiden of the town. 

her skin was kissed by the sun’s rays, her hair spun from gold, her eyes from rubies, and her laughter from bells. the people adored her; children flocked to her as they danced and sang together in a nonsensical tune, bare feet against the stone ground in a rhythm only they understood, and a voice that rivalled even the angels of lore. wherever she went, people offered their best, and she would turn them down because it wasn't right and she wished to be treated as an equal. 

it didn't stop them from trying, regardless. 

it was a small, small town, where everyone knew everyone and everything, but it did not stop _ them _from coming. 

it wasn't surprising for her to wake up to a prince or a king in some distant land, who asked for her hand in marriage because she was the flower of the land. each time, she would reject them, and while some were stubborn, they would eventually relent and return to their homeland. 

she was happy here, the townspeople thought. they dedicated a garden in the heart of the city to her, so she could dance in it, and they forbade the children from approaching her. she was special, and not to be tainted, the adults said. gradually, children stopped dancing with her, and so she sang and danced by herself. 

eventually, she stopped dancing, and her songs had become sorrowful. 

they thought she was sad, and so they offered her their best yet again. gradually, even she stopped responding to them, and only absentmindedly picked flowers to weave into her hair. 

it was after one of her songs that _ he _ arrived. 

* * *

dark clouds had condensed in the sky and lightning struck, which scared the people away; they could only watch as a figure descended from the sky, his appearance belying his aura of sheer darkness. he contrasted strongly against the sudden lack of light; he was a pale, slender man, with a slight touch of softness in his expression. his hair and wings were as white as snow, and she could only watch as he landed in front of her, golden eyes full of curiosity. 

“you’re quite the pretty thing," he murmured softly, and she gave him an expectant glance. 

“thank you. what brings your visit, o great king?” she muttered under her breath as she returned to making flower crowns, and froze as a hand tipped her chin up. the unspoken answer was there, and while she frowned, she glanced back at the people. more of them had gathered, some with indignation written on their faces, others with fear. 

“no demonic filth is going to take _ our _flower away!” one man cried, and there were louder voices of agreement. she sighed as she glanced back at him, wariness pooled in her gut as a smirk grew on his expression, his interest in her forgotten as he turned to fully face the growing crowd, the aura around him visibly darkened.

“i could curse your produce, i could kill all your newborns, and i could do so much more. a single human in exchange for the wellbeing of your town of say, the next hundred years seems like a pretty good deal on your end. or,” he snapped his fingers and a group of monsters descended from the clouds, “i could destroy your tiny settlement in the blink of an eye and take her regardless. what do you say?”

“stop it,” she leveled a scornful glare at him, “i’ll go with you, leave them alone. and protect the village. can i at least trust you to do that?” 

he nodded, and extended a hand to her, which she reluctantly grasped. for someone who claimed to be so dark, the way he held her hand was nothing but gentle, and as he pulled her body to his and she clung onto him out of fear from dropping, the two of them soared into the clouds and out of sight.

it was as though nothing has visited the village to begin with, but the pride and joy of the town was gone, and took its life away from it.

* * *

she was safely in his arms and he treated her as though she was made out of glass. he ordered that the room next to his be prepared for her arrival in case she didn’t feel like sharing a bed with him, asked if she felt sick from travelling in the air too long, and if she wanted to rest, his room would be available for her. his subjects protested about letting a single human girl in his quarters, but a single glare from him had them silenced. 

she nodded, and he headed off. today was far more eventful than usual, given that this time, she was pursued by a non-human entity and taken away; she rested her head against his shoulder, and his skin felt like the cool running water of the river nearby. It was soothing, and while he said nothing, there was a slight pressure against her side which indicated that he was probably resting his head against hers. 

this was fine, but a tiny part of her asked for _ more _.

* * *

the entire town was in uproar.

the harvest was far more plentiful, but less people ate, for they called the food cursed by the devil. nobody knew who started the rumour that if you ate it, you would be far more sympathetic towards the monster that took their flower away, but nobody questioned it. they ate sparingly and in fear, and children were kept entirely indoors, for fear that one day, their own child would be taken away.

the flower’s mother herself had died of heartbreak, and she cursed the devil on her deathbed. her father, furious that two of his loved ones had been taken from him in succession, called for revenge against the white demon; to have his head, to take his daughter back, and to restore the town to its former glory. men had agreed to join his cause, and when the news spread throughout the land that its flower had been kidnapped and her town charmed, more people flocked to support the cause. to kill the king himself and save the flower.

eventually, a hero joined their cause. their flower was a pitiful damsel in distress! she must have sensed the demon’s approach, which was why her songs became sorrowful, and surely she must wish to be saved. with the support of a growing army and a hero at the front, they marched to save her.

* * *

this news reached the demon himself, and when he turned to the girl in question and asked if she wished to return, she merely shook her head. she had one last song, and with it, she conveyed her last wish. it was a song of longing, soft and mellow, and serenity.

his expression was full of grief, but he obeyed her, and to her, he sang. a gentle, carefully woven song of dreams.

* * *

he frowns as he hears his front doors groaning against being forced open, and waved his hand. the doors themselves open with such force that the men attempting to ram it down with their log found themselves losing control over the momentum, they fell forward.

the demon rolled his eyes over the inelegance of humans, and wondered as to how a pretty flower could have come from such brutes. 

“i must say, welcome to my home. if you wanted to pay a visit, surely you could have told me beforehand? i would have told my subjects to prepare a feast fit for humans,” he greeted, his expression blank. given the sheer number and number of religious zealots permeating the army, they were probably there to kill him and rescue the flower.

well, no matter. they could retrieve her over his dead body, and he thanked his lucky stars for having the foresight to send his subjects away so that it was just him, his flower, and them.

he glanced at the curtains behind him, and turned his attention back to the army.

“we will never negotiate with vile creatures like you,” a man at the front yelled with admirable ferocity. “give me back my daughter!” 

“you could ask me that question for a thousand and nineteen suns, and the answer will be no,” he frowned. “a pity, but you will never see her again.”

her father’s eyes were widened, and several man had to hold him back from starting a fight. “where did you take her? even if i have to tear you limb from limb, you will tell me!”

“i’ve taken her somewhere you can no longer reach, as she herself asked me to. a pity you don’t pay attention to her; of all people, she asked _ me _ to save her. you never realised, did you?”

“she’s got everything she wanted!” another voice in the crowd yelled. “we’d do anything to get her back!”

the demon’s mouth curled into a smile. “then perish.”

* * *

it was a one sided battle in the beginning; they soon realised that there was no one other than him in the castle, and so they all aimed for him, not knowing what he was truly capable of, for they’ve only seen him behind, watching his men and creatures do the dirty work.

the religious ones prayed, their voices echoed in the large hall, which helped to negate a marginal amount of damage, but no one really expected him to chant spell after spell, rip dimensions open and send chunks of people into darkness, or curse them directly.

but they noticed that when they misfired and aimed at the curtains behind him, he would take the hit with his own body, as though he was protecting something behind the curtain, something greater than his own life. armed with the newfound knowledge, they pressed forward, despite spell after spell being thrown at him. 

his panic grew, and he resorted to summoning spirits to help him fight. but it was unsustainable; there were so many of them, and there was only one of him. despite his near instantaneous regeneration, he could only cast spells for so long.

hence, he wasn’t surprised when the first direct hit came; a spear from his flower’s sire, and he let out a gasp as blood threatened to rush upwards, and he gritted his teeth, both hands on the spear. even though it went through his stomach, it hurt. it hurt so much in addition to his diminished mana supply, and the pain that came along with the realisation that he alone wasn’t enough to protect her.

he hoped that she would understand, as he fell to his knees and looked up with sheer frustration.

he watched as the boy who was originally standing by the man’s side walked past him, despite repeated pleas of “no, stop, stay away from _ her _,” and pulled the curtain aside to reveal an open coffin.

she still looked the same as always; skin fair, hair golden, eyes shut. 

he had paid another visit to the town the day after to pick the flowers she used to pick, and decorated her resting place with it. a shaky breath left him, along with a silent apology to her. on the bright side, at least they wouldn’t reach her anyway, and she would be in elysium for dying due to a demon like him.

“you monster, you _ killed her? my only daughter? first you take my daughter away, then my wife, and now you’ve killed my daughter? _”

his smirk was full of defiance. “how funny; she was the one who asked me to kill her. all this time you’ve been with her, you couldn’t hear what she actually wanted. you basically took her for granted, and now she’s gone; the likes of you would never be able to touch her again.”

a single swing of the blade was all it took to silence him for good.

* * *

_ “thank you.” _

_ “you’ve got nothing to thank me for.” _

_ “but you did, don’t you see? you saved me. even if it was short, you gave me life.” _

_ “silly human, don’t get yourself attached to demon-folk like us. we’re evil creatures of the night.” _

_ “even so, you were dear to me all the same. maybe we’ll see each other in our next lives.” _

_ “In that case, i’ll make sure to steal you away, as much as takes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> the characters used are from a story i came up with a long time ago, centered around a girl who just wanted peace and a boy who just wanted something to protect. but eventually, they're dragged into a long drawn conflict where they had to fix a distorted storyline, and write their own happy ending. if you squint through my twitter, you'll probably see them.
> 
> this particular story was a one time idea, and was originally written in early january. the title is taken from a beautiful vocaloid song composed by regulus, called 'Schwarzer Regen'.
> 
> again, this wasn't proofread, and my english isn't the best. comments are welcome.


End file.
